Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza - Side Stories
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: The long-awaited side stories to Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza, which will be a collection of six stand alone one shots. (Chapter 1: Fight, Break Up, Kiss, Make Up)


**I know you all thought I would probably never update anything related to this story, but I have! I have come out with the one shots of Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza (The name feels sorta corny to me now, but it wasn't when I was 13 so... lmao) that I did promise back when I completed the story! Now, you don't have to read Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza to understand or read these one shots, but C.C.'s character there was a mix between amnesia C.C. and just her regular personality and I did have a few OC's in that story though, so I will be listing them here:**

 _ **Akira Yukimura - C.C.'s mother**_

 _ **Azalea Ashford - Milly's Mother**_

 _ **Camellia Ashford - Milly's Aunt and Azalea's Twin Sister**_

 _ **Kana Lamperouge - Lelouch's youngest sister**_

 _ **Raja - C.C.'s friend**_

 **Once again, it's not required to read Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza for you to read this. You can pretty much read these as stand alone one shots.**

 **Also, these side chapters are in no chronological order except that they're all set in between the last chapter and the epilogue of Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza (that's a damn mouthful). Only one of them will be placed after it. Plus, I tried to keep this as humorous as possible, so that's it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _At one time, there was a point when C.C. and Lelouch had broke up, and it didn't do any of their friends or family any good. Of course, that happens when they happen to be two of the most stubborn people in the world._

* * *

Chapter 1: Fight, Break Up, Kiss, Make Up

Yes.

The world had come to an absolute end for the two women, Milly Ashford and Marianne Lamperouge - mostly Milly - when it was revealed that Lelouch and C.C. broken up.

After all that hard work... After all that time... It seemed like their hard work had gone to a complete waste. When C.C. and Lelouch finally announced that they were together, it was the happiest moment of their lives.

Now it was ruined because the two stubborn fools were being immature and couldn't come to an agreement or settlement over something so trivial.

What made it even worse was that C.C. and her family were staying in Tokyo for the summer and it was absolutely painful having to watch them scoot around each other, having their talks turn into yelling, and the awful sexual tension between them.

If Marianne and Milly had anything to say about it, something had to be done.

 _Operation: Get C.C. and Lelouch Back Together_ was in the works.

...

"I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you, you witch!"

"You need to put on your glasses because I did not hit your car!"

You scraped it while pulling into the driveway!"

"My mom and V.V. were in the car with me! I didn't hit a thing!"

"You did!"

"Ugh, you're so infuriating!" the green haired twenty year old yelled in her ex-boyfriend's face before storming around the corner of the mansion to head to the backyard where everyone else happened to be.

"Are we really going to have to watch them act like this all summer?" Suzaku asked Milly as they watched C.C. storm around the corner and Lelouch let out a frustrated cry, kicking his car in the process.

"Not on my watch!" Milly exclaimed. "Or Mrs. Lamperouge's either, but she went out to buy some more cups and stuff, so it'll just be me, you, and the rest of the gang."

Suzaku sighed, already preparing himself for all the shenanigans the eccentric blonde was about to put them through just to get their stubborn friends back together. "It's been how many months since they broke up again?"

"Exactly two months, 23 days, six hours, and ten minutes," Milly told him as she observed the raven haired man out the window. He had finally ran his hands through his hair before composing himself and walking around the corner to the backyard.

"How do you even know that?"

"Listen, the reason why I partly live is because of C.C. and Lelouch being the best couple in the entire world. They're more interesting than my own current relationships and I'll be damned if they never get married and make babies!" she cried out.

"Milly, what the hell are you talking about?" a female voice cut in. The young woman with long black hair, red eyes, and medium brown skin stepped into the room with a hand on her hip.

Milly jumped behind Suzaku and hissed at her as if she was some sort of danger to her." She's the enemy, Suzaku. We don't interact with the enemy," she stated, trying to shoo the woman away from her spot behind Suzaku. "She's Team Break-Up."

"Oh, please," the young Indian woman scoffed. "If Lelouch and C.C. never had to get back together, I'd be the happiest person on the planet, but since I'd rather not see her internally sulking the rest of the summer while acting like she doesn't miss Lelouch, I'm Team Make-Up."

"I still don't trust you!" Milly said suspiciously.

Suzaku rolled his eyes as he looked at the other woman. "Raja, stay out of trouble, will you? For C.C. at least."

Raja inspected her nails with a bored sigh and shrugged. "I'll see what I can do," she mumbled before exiting the living room to join everyone else outside.

"She's on our enemy list still, Suzaku. Write that down," Milly commanded.

The brown haired man picked up the list on the coffee table and wrote Raja's name under the category _of Ally/Enemy._ He rolled his eyes in annoyance, not quite sure how he had been dragged into Milly and his best friend's mother's shenanigans.

"To the backyard, soldier!" she announced, pointing a finger up into the air in triumph.

...

"Alright, troops!" Milly paced back and forth in front of the people sitting around in the room, pointer in hand and a determined look on her face. "We have until Gino and Kallen's wedding next month to get C.C. and Lelouch back together!"

The red head in person raised her hand and spoke, "You mean, just until around that time, right? Because they're both off the invite list at this point."

"Kallen," Gino scolded, a disapproving look on his face." We can't do that."

"Fine. Of course we don't want the attention of the bride and groom taken away, so change of plans," she told all the people in the room. "We have until the ball my grandfather is throwing in two weeks."

Euphemia, who was holding her younger cousin, Kana, in her lap, raised her hand with a confused face. "But why there?"

Milly shook her head eagerly. "C.C. promised to play the piano at the ball and since it's an important ball, all of you will obviously be in attendance because you're the children of very important people."

"Not that important," Kallen muttered under her breath.

"I think that's a splendid idea!" Marianne grinned as she entered the room, carrying a tray of lemonade. "Anything to get my son and C.C. back together! Besides, we could all go undercover and in cognito if we don't get them back together before then. How fun!"

Shirley raised her hand from where she was sitting next to Euphemia. "You don't think that maybe we should leave this to them?" she suggested. "Aren't these personal affairs?"

"It's not personal affairs when the two are absolutely stubborn and refuse to admit that they're still in love with each other. It's a family and friends affair now," Marianne said and Milly nodded in agreement.

Nunnally shook her head disapprovingly. "Mom, you know how Lelouch is about us being in his business."

"Oh, hush, dear. He doesn't have to know."

*DING-DONG*

"Oh, that must be C.C.! We were going shopping later with Suzaku, Lelouch, and Euphy!" she grinned mischievously, running to the door. "Meeting dismissed!"

Milly opened the door to find not only C.C. at the door with a wide smirk on her face, but her raven haired friend who looked highly annoyed - but that was all the time. "Oh, you're both here?"

"We might have broken up, but that doesn't mean he still can't hold my things when we go shopping," C.C. laughed with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. She turned to Lelouch and pat the side of his cheek. "Cheer up, warlock. It's not the end of the world."

Lelouch only cursed her under his breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We'll meet you guys in the car!" Milly told them. "Just give Suzaku, Euphy, and I five minutes. Okay, bye!" and she slammed the door on her cousin and friend's face.

Euphy came around the corner and smiled along with Milly. "First secret operation a go?"

"Yes!"

"Not to be Negative Nancy like Lelouch, but this can only end in disaster," Suzaku said. He wanted his friends back together, but not when they were being literal secret agents at the moment.

"Please," Milly waved off dismissively as she fixed her hair into a ponytail. "I have this all under control."

"And that's what I'm worried about.

* * *

 **Saturday, June 8th, 2021 - 3:34 PM**

 **Location: Pendragon Mall**

 **Operation #1**

" _Okay, Agent Kururugi and Agent li Britannia, Operation No.1: Leave Them By Themsleves While Shopping has officially started,"_ Milly whispered into her walkie-talkie from where she had buried herself inside a clothing rack.

 _"I don't see what this does in helping them get back together,"_ Suzaku responded from his hiding spot behind the pot of plants near the entrance of the store. " _It's just them shopping together."_

 _"But anything can happen while shopping, right, Agent li Britannia?"_ Milly grinned.

 _"Uh, I guess?"_ Euphy replied, unsure. _"This spot I'm in is so uncomfortable, Milly."_

 _"Deal with it,"_ the blonde told her, ignoring the fact that she sat the pink haired woman in a much smaller clothing rack to spy. _"Back to our victims."_

"I don't see why I have to stand here and be your literal clothing rack. There's a hook in there with you, C.C.," Lelouch complained as the many clothes his ex-girlfriend picked out were thrown over his arm.

From inside the dress room, C.C. finally decided to ignore her ex-boyfriend's complaining and peeped out the door to grab one of the outfits over his arm. "That's the thing. There's one hook only. It's more fun to use a person, don't you think?" she smirked before going back in the dressing room.

"Wow, he's such a good boyfriend," he heard one of the woman nearby say.

"My husband still complains about just holding my purse for me," her friend said.

The raven haired man just rolled his eyes. Their talk was irrelevant to him, anyway, if he knew what the actual situation was. It slightly panged his heart to know that people really thought they were a couple at first glance when they weren't even dating anymore. He kind of missed doing these things for her.

"Where's everyone else?" C.C. asked as she came out again, this time grabbing a dress from his arm. "By the way, if I get any of these, you're paying because I left my card at home."

Lelouch groaned loudly, already eighty percent done with this. "You're literally the daughter of a famous CEO. How? Plus, we're no longer together, so I'm not even obligated to buy you things anymore," he told her.

"But friends do, don't they?" she replied.

"Why do I have a feeling you left it on purpose?" he grumbled.

"Now why would I do that?"

Lelouch knew a false innocent voice from her when he heard one. She'd done them so many times over the last four years that he could pinpoint exactly when she was lying and over what things. If it was related to pizza or anything she knew that'd piss him off, she was most likely lying.

"Instead of falsely accusing me, how about you come inside and help me with my dress instead?" C.C. asked him.

A dark red blush crossed Lelouch's face. He cleared his throat before measly repeating, "Help you with your dress?"

C.C. came out and gave him that evil smirk that he unfortunately had fallen in love with. "Yes _, help me._ So put those down and come on. It's not like you haven't seen everything anyway."

"C-C-C.C.!" he stammered.

"My poor boy still gets flustered easily, doesn't he?" she pouted when he finally entered the dressing room. "Don't worry, I just need you to zip up the back."

Hesitantly, Lelouch stepped toward the green haired woman, trying to keep his eyes downcast on the floor and look _anywhere_ other than his ex-girlfriend's naked back; there was very limited scenery in this small space.

He heard an amused chuckle come from C.C. and his embarrassment was suddenly mixed with irritation. "Do you ever get amusement out of anything else other than purposely irritating me?" he asked, looking the woman in the eyes through the mirror they were in front of.

She looked back at him, that small smirk still present on her face, but her own blush present. "Sadly, I do not. You're like my own mini form of entertainment," she chuckled.

"Am I now?" he mumbled as he slowly zipped her dress up. He felt her tense suddenly and he knew it was because his hands were cold. His hands always made her react a certain way when they were cold.

"Yeah... You are..." she answered softly.

Lelouch let his hands linger on her back once he was done zipping up C.C.'s dress. They stood in silence, neither one moving until Lelouch brushed his lips against her ear. He felt her lean into him slightly and he slid his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, and settled on to her hips. His lips brushed against her bare shoulders, causing the woman to shiver...

...

 _"Lelouch has entered the dressing room!"_ Milly screeched into her walkie-talkie.

 _"What's exactly supposed to happen in a- Oh, never mind. Maybe this was a good idea,"_ Suzaku muttered.

 _"And you doubted me,"_ Milly laughed in triumph.

 _"Can you really fault him for doubting you, though?"_ Euphy asked her.

 _"... Not particularly."_

Euphy chuckled before asking, _"Is it safe to leave now? We have to kind of convince Lelouch and C.C. that we went shopping... Not spying on them."_

 _"There's these new shoes I wanted, anyway,"_ Milly agreed with the other woman. _"Oh, and Dairy King! I wanted Dairy King!"_

 _"So I can come out of hiding? I'm starting to get weird looks and I think someone is thinking about calling mall security on me,"_ Suzaku asked her, lowering himself down in the center of the plants.

 _"Oh, sure. Over and out, Agent Kururugi and Agent li Britannia."_

 _..._

"I think I did a good job, if I say so myself," Milly said as she put a spoonful of her blizzard into her mouth. "Now they can stop-"

"C.C., you damn devil!" they heard Lelouch yell who most likely forgot about all public etiquette at the moment.

A small smirk appeared on the woman's face as she walked ahead of him and towards them. "So now it's devil? Hmm, I like witch better," she said, coming to a stop. "Ice cream... I want pizza instead."

Lelouch, his arms full of bags, came to a halt and glared at C.C. with the hardest glare Milly was sure she had ever seen him give to anyone. "What was that?!" he demanded.

"What was what?"

"With that perverted fool in the store!"

"He wasn't a pervert, Lelouch. Your jealousy is showing."

"As if I would be jealous of you."

"This exact same thing happen back when I was sixteen. Do we really have to repeat it again?"

Milly cleared her throat loudly, catching the attention of the ex-couple. She crossed her arms under her chest and rose an eyebrow at the them. "I would like to ask what happened since you two are once again yelling at each other."

"I'm not yelling. He's yelling," C.C. pointed out.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Lelouch growled as he started walking again. "I'll meet you all in the car."

When he was out of their sight, C.C. shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder." I'm going to go buy pizza," she announced before walking toward the food court.

Milly sighed and turned to her two friends. "Operation No.1 is a fail."

 **Operation #1 - Failed**

* * *

 **Wednesday, June 12th, 2021 - 7:57 PM**

 **Location: Akira's Company Party at Primrose Hall**

 **Operation #2**

"Lelouch-sweetie, my dear," Marianne smiled sweetly at her son as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should stop glaring at C.C.'s date. I think you're scaring everyone."

"I am not," the twenty-one year old denied, though anyone in the room followed his line of direction, he was, in fact, glaring at C.C.'s not-really-date.

"Go grab a drink, dear," Marianne suggested while fixing the sleeves of her dark blue dress. "You need it."

Begrudgingly, Lelouch walked away and Marianne took a walkie-talkie out of her clutch purse. "Agent Ashford, as suspected, my son looks like he's ready to murder someone at the moment. For precautions, it might be good to keep him as far away from Kai as we can."

 _"Understood, Mrs. Lamerouge,"_ Millly answered.

"Where are you, dear?" Marianne asked. "I don't see you anywhere."

 _"Um, I'm kind of hiding from any future suitors, but I'm in clear view of C.C., so no need to worry,"_ Milly assured her. _"That reminds me... Shirley, where are you?"_

 _"I'm out in the garden where I have a clear view of Lelouch at the table. Hey, Mrs. Lamperouge, what's Lelouch's alcohol tolerance?"_ Shirley asked her in a worried tone. _"He just drank three straight glasses of champagne."_

Marianne blinked twice and then laughed sheepishly." I, uh... I actually don't quite know that, dear," she answered.

 _"He's been to enough of my parties back in high school. It's at a pretty medium level, but if he starts to lose balance even slightly, run out there, take the glass from, and give him water instead,"_ Milly ordered her friend. _"And if he resist, just fire him up again somehow."_

"I'll need to write that down," Marianne muttered to herself, shamed of herself that she didn't know that little fact about her oldest son.

 _"He's walking somewhere now,"_ Shirley informed.

 _"It's C.C.,"_ Milly confirmed for them. _"Operation No.2: Second Dance a go!"_

 _"Why second dance?"_ Shirley asked.

 _"Because I've only seen them dance together once,"_ Milly said. _"Get out there, !"_

Marianne nodded and started to walk towards her son and hopefully her future daughter-in-law. This wouldn't be ruined because they were both stubborn assholes. She was going to get them back together no matter what.

The raven haired woman got to C.C. first and smiled widely at her, pretending that she didn't know her son was on her way towards them. "C.C., dear! I've been meaning to talk to you all night! I hope I'm not a bother!"

C.C. smiled back at Marianne, bowing her head slightly." Good evening, Mrs. Lamperouge," she greeted before asking, "Is... Is Lelouch with you tonight?"

"Yes! Why the whole family is here and I'm pretty sure he's wanted to see you, but your date... You know, he's not one to be rude and interrupt others," Marianne told her.

"Oh, he's not a date. He's just a friend I met back in my college," she assured the woman.

Marianne did a victory dance inside her head before clapping her hands together happily. "Oh, speaking of Lelouch, there he goes now! Lelouch-sweetie!" she called.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Lelouch groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was just talking to C.C. and she was looking for you!"

Lelouch glanced at his ex-girlfriend who just cast her eyes down to the floor. "Really now?"

"Of course!" Marianne exclaimed. "In fact, I think you two should dance together! The orchestra is about to change songs!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at his mother. "How do you know that?"

"Akira told me! Now you two have fun dancing!" Marianne said and started to speed walk away. She took her walkie-talkie out of her clutch once again and spoke, "Success!"

...

Lelouch cleared his throat and put out a hand towards C.C. just as the slow violin music started to play. "Would you... If you don't mind, would you like to have this dance?"

C.C. stared at him for a few good seconds before slipping her hand into his." I would love to," she said softly, causing him to look up in surprise before a small smile crossed his face.

"So," Lelouch started as they began to dance, his hand resting on her waist, "Your date... Who is he?"

"That's just Kai. Don't worry. He's a friend of mine back at my school." C.C. shook her head." I just haven't mentioned him to you yet. That's all."

"Yet?"

C.C. gave him a small smirk." Well, you're still my friend, right?"

"Yes," Lelouch agreed, though he sounded slightly disappointed." Friends."

"Is culinary school coming along?" she asked. "I've seen your dishes and they look magnificent. I just think there's something missing."

"I'm not cooking pizza, C.C.," he chuckled softly. "That's the last thing I'm taught."

"Hmm, I think every restaurant would do pretty well if they just sold pizza. It could be pizza everything, you know? Pizza Pie, Pizza Sticks, Fried Pizza, Pizza on a Stick, or maybe even Pizza flavored Rice Balls," she thought.

"Pizza on a stick? Pizza flavored Rice Balls? May I ask how that's supposed to work?" his own smirk pulled up on his face.

C.C. leaned in closer to him." You never know if you don't try. Besides, back at the old pizza parlor, you had Pizza Rolls," she laughed. "I thought that was the most amazing creation I could ever come across."

"Was it now?" Lelouch smiled down at her, moving his face closer.

"It was almost as good as pizza from Pizza Hut," she smirked. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Me? Almost as good as Pizza Hut? How-"

"Cera!" a voice called, causing the two to break apart and turn to see a dark brown haired man coming to a stop. "Oh, you have a new date?"

"A date? I thought you said he wasn't your date," Lelouch asked her in confusion.

"He's not," C.C. started. "I mean, he asked me, but I didn't see it-"

"You kow, you could've just said so," Lelouch cut her off, his eyes narrowing at the man who joined them.

"Kai isn't my date, Lelouch. Don't get angry. He was just playing around," C.C. told him as she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Just listen to me."

"I'd rather not."

Her grip on her ex-boyfriend's arm tightened. "This is why we broke up, Lelouch. Because you don't listen and you refuse to listen. You're just a stubborn asshole!"

Lelouch scoffed." You're one to talk."

"See?! You're doing the exact same thing you did when we broke up!" C.C. exclaimed. "You just refuse to admit your real feelings!"

Now, the ex-couple was getting loud and causing bystanders to give them looks.

 _"Someone go in there!"_ Milly screeched into her walkie-talkie. " _It's getting messy_!"

 _"I'm going!"_ Marianne said, speed walking towards the duo as fast as she could _. "I'm-"_

*SLAP*

C.C. stood in front of Lelouch with her hand up, red from the contact she just had it make with her face and tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I just want to go back three years ago when we were just teenagers in love." and she stormed off loudly in her red heels.

"C.C., wait!" Lelouch called, running after her and disappearing aorund the corner.

 _"That was not supposed to happen..."_ Marianne gaped, almost dropping her walkie-talkie.

On the other end of the walkie-talkie, Milly let out a cry of frustration.

 **Operation #2 - Failed**

* * *

 **Friday, June 14th, 2021 - 2:12 AM**

 **Location: Lamperouge Mansion**

 **Commercial Break**

"Milly, this is an invasion of privacy," Euphy whispered to Milly as they watched C.C., who was sitted on the porch writing something down; most likely music pieces.

"Oh, please. It's not an invasion of privacy when it's just your cousin," Milly whispered back to her.

"Or your older sister," a voice said from behind them.

"V.V.!" Milly whispered in fright. "Don't do that! And where did you come from?!"

The thirteen year old, with now short blonde hair, brushed his bangs to the side of his face. "From upstairs. I wanted some lemonade," he shrugged, turning to head into the kitchen." Also, I don't think my sister would appreciate you two spying on her."

Milly pouted. "It's not spying. We're just... It's late and we think this is a good opportunity to find or search for anything that might get your sister and Lelouch back together. They haven't talked to each other since that incident two days."

V.V. snorted. "I bet that fool deserved it. He doesn't deserve my sister's love."

"We are not Team Break-Up, V.V.!" Milly scolded her younest cousin, wondering why she had so many people who would've preferred for C.C. and Lelouch to not even be together. _Traitors,_ she thought.

"Do you think he'll get over himself and apologize?" Euphy asked, noticing how C.C. kept wiping at her face. It was probably to keep any tears from falling. "She seems pretty hurt."

"Hopefully... Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him since dinner."

"I think he and Suzaku were doing something, but I don't remember what it was. Suzaku didn't come back to my room, so I think he fell asleep in Lelouch's room," Euphy chuckled.

Milly was going to respond before she heard footsteps and ushered Euphy to go behind the counter in the kitchen. She grabbed V.V., who was in the middle of drinking a glass of lemonade, dragging him down with them.

"What are you doing?!" the boy whispered angrily. "I would rather not be apart of any of your stupid ploys to- Mmmpph!"

The blonde had slapped a hand over the boy's mouth as she watched Lelouch slowly walk outside and towards C.C. "Shhh! We have to listen!"

...

"Oh. It's you," C.C. mumbled when she saw Lelouch step onto the patio. She turned back to her paper, deciding that ignorning him would probably be better than even trying to talk to him.

"C.C..." Lelouch called, his voice soft and pleading.

"I don't- I'd rather not, Lelouch. I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, refusing to face him.

"I'm sorry, C.C.," Lelouch told her, balling his fist at his sides. "I was being an asshole the other night and I just ended up hurting your feelings... Again. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I'm so sorry."

C.C. put her things down on the small side table next to her and stood up, looking Lelouch full in the eyes. "That's not enough, Lelouch. It's not enough at all," she whispered, gripping the necklace he had gifted to her three years ago.

"What's enough, then, C.C.? Tell me so I can know," Lelouch pleaded, stepping forward. "I still love you. I fell in love with you four years ago and I'm still in love with you now. That's not going to change any time soon."

"I know it isn't... But I need a break right now. I'm not ready to go back yet," C.C. admitted quietly. In truth, she was ready to go back, but she had been physically drained lately and she was tired of fighting with him. This was the man she loved since she was sixteen and seeing the hurt on his face made her feel guilty.

Lelouch nodded in understanding, taking slow steps backwards." If that's what you want." He swallowed. "But, C.C.?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, warlock."

...

Milly wiped at the tears running down her face and Euphy could only shake her head as she passed tissues to the older woman. "That... That was beautiful. It's like it just came out of a movie."

V.V. glared at the wall in front of him. "I'm going to kill him."

"Uh, I don't think C.C. would appreciate that, Vincent," Euphy said.

"Damn it, you're right."

* * *

 **Thursday, June 20th, 2021 - 7:00 PM**

 **Location: Shinjuku Park**

 **Operation #3**

"Hmm, they've barely talked to each other all week. Now this is a new one," Marianne observed as C.C. and the other girls played with Kana and Lelouch was... in a headlock by Suzaku? The woman shook her head at the immaturity of the twenty-one year olds.

"If it means they aren't arguing, it's fine with me," Akira shrugged from next to Marianne. "I'd rather her focus on other things anyway. The first week they broke up, she went around the house eating pizza and sulking. I only knew something was wrong because it was so unlike her."

"Well," Charles started as he chewed on a rice ball, "Lelouch-boy broke things... Many, many things in the first week. I'd would have grounded him, but he's too old and he would've just left the house and not come back until he felt like it. How unmanly."

Marianne gave her husband a flat look. "Nothing is unmanly about that, Charles. He's just going through things right now. He needs space."

Akira laughed at Charles. "I can't believe we're dealing with our children as if they're teenagers. I would of thought they would've gone through this when they were still in high school."

"Difference is that they were madly in love in high school," Marianne grinned and then frowned when she remembered they weren't together anymore.

"I wouldn't say _madly_ -"

" _Madly_."

Charles coughed loudly. "I think what my boy needs is a push! A push to go forward!"

"We don't want him to go forward!" Marianne exclaimed. "We want him to stay in the same spot! Moving forward is a bad thing in this situation!"

"I think what we need is to get them to spend some time together. They haven't interacted all day," Akira told her two friends. She waved to C.C. who rose an eyebrow at her mother and Akira just motioned for her to come over. "Now get Lelouch."

"Lelouch, dear! Mommy needs you!" Marianne called, waving her son over with much excitement. He rolled his eyes, starting to walk forward in dread, but threw his denim vest in Suzaku's face first, causing the other man to fall over in his chair.

"Yes, Mom?"

"What do you want, Mom?"

"Learn some manners, mister," the raven haired woman scolded.

"Maybe when you stop being so obnoxious."

"Alright!" Akira laughed nervously, seeing the look Marianne had given Lelouch and how he just smirked at her in return. "We called you two over to ask you could you set up the fireworks? It's starting to get dark."

The two young adults glanced at each other before looking back at their mothers. "I don't think that's a good idea-" C.C. had started before being cut off by the her mother.

"You two are still friends, right? We're sending you to go do friend things,so we thought setting up fireworks together would be nice," Akira told them with a tight smile.

"BE A MAN, LELOUCH!" Charles cheered.

"Dad..." he groaned and C.C. snorted. He really felt like hitting something right now, but the park gave him a limited number of things to hit.

"Be good children, then," Marianne grinned widely, making a shoo motion.

...

"Our family is very insistent on us getting back together," C.C. chuckled in amusement as she prepared the fireworks with her ex-boyfriend.

Silence.

"You don't have to not talk to me, you know."

"And risk something coming out of my mouth that I'd regret as soon as I say it? Yeah," Lelouch muttered.

C.C. couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was trying to be as mature about this whole thing as she could and he was just making it hard for her. "It's okay, you know," she said as she slid closer to him on the bench." The other night is also my fault. I shouldn't have slapped you like that in front of everyone."

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I didn't know you had so much strength," he joked, though his voice was filled with slight bitterness.

"You hate making jokes, Lelouch. I know you're upset about it," C.C. mumbled softly.

"C.C.?"

"Yeah...?"

"When we broke up... You were right. I was being nothing but a stubborn asshole and refused to admit it because of my pride. I should've listened to you when you tried to explain to me about Kai.. I was being immaturely jealous and said some things I shouldn't have. I only made it worst the other night by saying something insensitive again," Lelouch admitted to her. "I'm just- I'm just not use to you being close to other men besides me. I'm sorry, Cera."

The green haired woman smiled at the use of her full name. She scooted closer to her ex-boyfriend and nudged him in the arm. "It's okay. I was just really angry because I already have a hard time with people not believing what I say."

The raven haired man's eyes widened and hurriedly looked up at the woman who only went back to preparing the fireworks with a hum. "C.C., I'm-"

C.C. interrupted him by closing the distance between them and planting a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back with a small smile." You don't have to apologize. I just... I just want to be with you."

Lelouch could only stare at C.C. in surprise before dropping the fireworks back onto the table and pulling his now-girlfriend-again into a kiss. She dropped her own things and let her hands crawl up his arms and around his neck. Her sun hat fell off and onto the ground as Lelouch pulled her into his lap, but she didn't care.

They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each other's, both of their cheeks colored red. "So I can sleep in your room again?" C.C. chuckled with a small smirk.

"You were never uninvited," Lelouch repsonded with his own smirk.

"Is that so?"

It felt nice to comfortably be back in the arms of the one she loved.

...

"Are they kissing?!" Marianne jumped up and out of her chair. "Oh my God, they are! Look, Akira, look! Look look look!"

The CEO took the binoculars Marianne had - for what reason? she didn't know - and looked to indeed see her daughter in the lap of her friend's son. "As long as she's happy again," she commented before passing the binoculars on to Charles.

"MY LELOUCH-BOY IS A MAN!" Charles said proudly in a very loud voice.

"Milly, everyone!" Marianne called the blonde." This is amazing! Come look!"

As soon as the rest of them arrived, Milly let out a high pitched squeal, causing some of her friends to flinch." What happened?! What did you guys do?! Someone hold me while I cry happily!" Milly cried out, dumping herself into Suzaku's arms.

"Milly..." Suzaku laughed as he pat her on the back in comfort.

"They're back on my invite list to the wedding."

"If my sister is happy, then I guess I can accept this."

"Admittedly, V.V... Agreed."

"I don't have to hide in uncomfortable places anymore at malls?"

"What?" Marianne looked at her niece in confusion.

"Euphy!"

"Sorry!"

 **Operation #3 - Success**

...

"C.C., this is a _wedding_."

"Okay?"

"You can't order pizza at someone else's wedding."

"It's Kallen and Gino's. They aren't 'someone else'."

"C.C."

"What?"

"Just use your own money next time."

The green haired woman chuckled in amusement as ended the call with the pizza shop. She slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her cheek against his. In return, Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll think about it," C.C. told him.

"It's so nice to see you two back together," a voice spoke up. Milly was walking towards them in her the biggest grin on her face. "We thought it was over for you two."

"We know," Lelouch replied.

The blonde tilted her head. "How?"

"You really think we didn't know what you, Euphy, and Suzaku were doing at the mall that day?" the raven haired man scoffed.

Milly laughed in guilt.

"Plus, Mrs. Lamperouge is the worst liar."

Milly nodded in agreement.

"You need to learn to cry more quietly."

"And none of you are good at hiding things. If you didn't realize, Lelouch and I are quiet observant."

"I take it you two aren't happy about that?" Milly chuckled nervously.

"It's something we can overlook." C.C. shrugged before standing up from Lelouch's lap and smoothing out her red bridesmaid's dress. "Oh, look. My pizza's here."

When C.C. left, Lelouch looked at Milly with narrowed eyes. "Milly?"

Milly flinched at his voice. He didn't sound too happy and for her... That wasn't a good thing.

His face broke into a small smile. "Thank you."

She smiled back after realizing he wasn't going to chew her out. "No problem."

 **Wooh... I've been working on this one shot for awhile... And I mean like two or so months... I know there's probably some mistakes I overlooked, but it wasn't beta-ed.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I tried to keep the feel of the story as close to Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza as I could since it's been awhile since I wrote anything related to it. And there's going to be 6 of these one shots!**

 **The updates on this story now? I don't know. Maybe once a month? Because I'm still working on three other stories and I'll be updating Mute Love soon, too. This really only is a side story that I was supposed to publish four years ago, so the updates will most likely be monthly. That's it.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
